It's Not You
by SwanseaGurl
Summary: I can't marry him Mom, I don't love him. Why can't you see that?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys.**

 **This is a new story I am writing that revolves around that 70s show characters but is completely AU. I do not own the characters or the show and am only borrowing them for the purpose of this story.**

 **Please read and review and let me know if you would want me to continue, I am planning for this one to be a multi chapter fic but do not know how long it will be. It also will depend on the kind of response I get from readers.**

 **Finally, thanks to Aliyamad without whose encouragement this story would have probably never been put down on paper. This one's for you Jo.**

* * *

Jacqueline Burkhart had been staring at the lavishly decorated wedding hall for half an hour now. Under normal circumstances this would have been her dream wedding. She had the beautiful wedding gown custom made from New York draped on her slender form. Tiny glittering diamantes covered the bodice and the most expensive Tiffany jewels covered her ears, neck and wrists. The biggest being the shiny Marquise cut rock her fiancé had given her just last week.

Yet, none of this meant anything to her. She almost laughed at the irony. Even so much as a year and a half ago if she were told she would be marrying one of the most eligible bachelors in Wisconsin in a ceremony that would put a royal wedding to shame she would have been giddy with excitement. Her mother had taught her that love was nice and good but money was important. Money meant security, money meant living in luxury. Jackie had listened to her mother like she was preaching the holy Gospel. Money was nice, money would keep her happy.

 _Then she had met him. He had the most beautiful eyes she had seen. They sparkled when he smiled, and he sure smiled a lot when he was around her. Suddenly it didn't matter that he didn't come from money. It didn't matter that he didn't come from a famous family or would never make enough money to take care of Jackie the way she was used to. Money meant nothing anymore, he did. Her mother indulged her daughters "crush" as she liked to call it. Jackie never said anything to her mother but she knew it was so much more than a crush, it was true love._

 _As the only daughter of a rich lawyer Jackie had far too much free time on her hands after graduating since she was expected only to marry well. Jobs and college were for poor people. But Jackie was a restless soul and though she was young she could see through the hypocrisy of the girls she associated with. All of them spoilt daughters of rich businessmen or politicians, doing nothing but looking out for the perfect man to marry. It's not like she didn't enjoy the perks that came with her dad's job but she couldn't help but think that something was missing; something was unfulfilled and damn if she knew what it was._

 _She had first seen him at the country club her parents had taken her to for one of their boring parties. Not that she was complaining, every new party meant a new dress for Jackie. She had been sitting looking out to the outdoor swimming pool when she had first spotted him. He seemed to be giving swimming lessons to a gawky teen who looked to be paying more attention to him than to the swimming. Jackie rolled her eyes seeing the girl flailing around so the handsome guy could come to her rescue. She had observed him for the rest of the party, her parents were busy socializing and had left her to her own devices so it's not like she had anything to do anyway. She didn't think he had noticed her but when he had emerged from the pool he had looked straight at her and smiled and Jackie's heart had leapt with excitement._

 _The very next day she had convinced her daddy that she needed advanced lessons in swimming. Jack Burkhart was never one to deny his only princess anything and didn't even question her need for classes when she already was an accomplished swimmer and had even been on the school swim team. He had just handed her his Amex and sent her on her way._

 _Much to her disappointment though the advanced class trainer was a lady and not the hot guy she had seen the previous day. Nevertheless she knew she was bound to run into him sometime or the other._

 _Just as she had finished her class and was heading to the showers she spotted him at the other end of the pool. Just like the previous day he smiled at her again and she shyly approached him. They had gotten to talking and he had told her he was working a summer job in Point Place so he could collect money for the next semester of college. She had told him she was taking advanced classes only because she was bored and didn't need them because she herself was a proficient swimmer._

 _She had skipped all the way to the car after that conversation._

 _After that day she started hanging around him till his classes were done in the hope that he would one day ask her out. She was well aware of all the girls who were eyeing him and wanted to make sure she got to him before any of the bitches did._

 _Finally three weeks after they had gotten to talking, three whole wakes later, he had asked her out to the movies. She had pretended to consider it for a moment, she after all couldn't afford to look desperate, but both of them already knew what her answer was going to be._

 _He had taken her to the Point Place Cinema the next day. He had even bought her the large popcorn with extra butter and a large pop. Once the movie was over he suggested they go out for a burger or pizza. Jackie had been relieved; she had hoped he would want to spend more time with her. By the time he had dropped her off at home she was literally walking on clouds. She was glad her parents weren't home though. She didn't want to explain to her mother why she was out on a date with a poor boy._

 _One date became two and before she knew it they were on their fifth date. And every teenager in Point Place knew a couple moved from first base to the second by the fifth date at the most. But Jackie knew she wouldn't be covering any new bases with her boyfriend anytime soon. In fact it had taken him three dates to get to the first base. She was confused, her last date Chip had tried to get in her pants as soon as their first date was over. Obviously, that had been her first and last date with him. But her new boyfriend or whatever the hell it is they were, refused to let his hands roam anywhere other than her face and her hair._

 _She figured she should be thankful he didn't just want to get in her pants but on the other hand she was afraid if they didn't seal the deal some skank with a big butt and double D's would lure him away. Jackie had always been self-conscious of her small bust and his reluctance to venture into that area didn't help matters._

Jackie was brought to the present when her best friend and maid of honor Brooke walked into the room. Brooke knew what was going on and why Jackie was marrying a guy she didn't love. Hell, till a few weeks ago she didn't even know the guy. Brooke had been the only one sympathetic to her plight. Her mother was no help; she was only waiting for the wedding to be solemnized so she could continue living the life she was used to. She had tried going to her dad for help when her mother had started pushing her to marriage but Jack Burkhart who had never stood up to his wife all the years of their marriage was going to be of no help from behind bars.

Being helpless and almost alone against her mother's emotional blackmail, Jackie had finally broken down and conceded to a loveless marriage. It's not like she had any intention of falling in love again anyway, not after him. And he wasn't here, he had left her. At least her fiancé was a decent guy. If she couldn't love her husband she at least wanted somebody she could stand to live with. Brooke had tried to dissuade her, telling she needed time to heal before making any important life decisions. But even Brooke wasn't strong enough to fight off Pam Burkhart's plans for her daughter. The only thing she could do was stand by her friend and support her though she knew she was making a big mistake.

Noticing the melancholy look on her friends face Brooke suppressed a sigh. She knew Jackie was still hurting from her boyfriend's passing. She and her boyfriend Brian had double dated with Jackie and her boyfriend many a time and she could tell how much they had loved each other. Jackie had been devastated by his passing and Brooke had done all she could to get her out of the deep depression she had sunk into. When Jackie had told her Pam was planning her wedding she had been shocked. She had never liked Jackie's mother, the senior Burkhart had always looked down upon her because she came from a middle class family. She had tried to convince Jackie and when that failed she had even approached Pam, trying to make her see reason. But Pam was adamant and as much as told Brooke she had no right to interfere in their family matters. Brooke had lost her cool, telling Pam she didn't give a damn about Jackie's happiness and was interested only in the money the alliance could bring. Pam had not looked the least bit bothered by the accusation, she had just smiled in that condescending way she had perfected over the years and told Brooke she knew what she was doing and it would ultimately be good for Jackie.

So here she was standing up for her best friend.

She adjusted the veil on Jackie's head before saying "Come on Jackie, its time. He's waiting for you at the altar."

Jackie took a deep breath and tried hard to control the tears she had been suppressing all day. Crying wouldn't do her any good. It wasn't going to bring him back. She nodded once and took Brooke's hand as she made her way out of her dressing room. She stood silently while her mother and Brooke arranged all the bridesmaids in the order they were to walk into the church.

 _This is it Jackie, no backing out of it now._

Her throat caught as Brooke stepped into the church, she knew she was next. She tried smiling weakly at Brooke's father Bob who was to walk her down the aisle. The kindly old man knew what was happening and squeezed her hand warmly before Jackie wrapped her hand around his arm and began walking into the church.

She made sure to keep her eyes looking up at the altar, but she still noticed her fiancés eyes on her as she walked upto him.

Bob gave Jackie's hand into her fiancés and went to take his seat. She had no option but to look into his eyes now, so different from the eyes she had fallen in love with. He must have noticed how nervous she was because he squeezed her hand and gave her a kind smile before leading her to the altar.

She stood still, her mind a million miles away while he said his vows. She knew she was up next and then there was no looking back. Her old life would be forever over. Upon receiving a nod from the priest she took a deep breath before speaking

"I Jackie, take you Steven, to be my husband…..

 _Goodbye Michael, I will always love you._


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter of It's Not You. I have to admit I am finding it really hard to realistically portray a Jackie that is not head over heels in love with Hyde, let me know how I am doing so far.**

 **Also Hyde is OOC here, but that is kinda what my story is based on so hope you will give it a chance.**

 **I will be posting updates only once a week because I work full-time and this is the best I can do, so sorry about that. Please leave a review so I know there is some interest in readers about where this story is leading. Constructive criticism is always welcome.**

* * *

Jackie numbly watched as Steven placed the wedding band on her ring finger. Moments earlier she had placed its twin on Steven's finger. He covered her small hand in his large one as the priest announced they were married and the groom could kiss the bride. Jackie immediately tensed as Steven took her in his arms and laid a small peck on her lips. She was relieved when he didn't go any further and instead turned himself and his new wife to the applauding crowd.

Jackie attempted a weak smile but couldn't help the wave of anger wash over her when she looked over at her mother accepting wishes as the mother of the bride. If only they knew she truth. Pam rushed up to the stage and engulfed her daughter in a hug. All Jackie wanted to do was push off her mother and run away from this farce but she stood rigidly as her mother let go of her and hugged Steven next. Steven's adopted parents and his father all came onto the altar to wish the couple and Jackie noticed WB slip an envelope into his son's jacket. A wedding gift no doubt, she thought.

Brooke came up to Jackie then and hugged her, it took all Jackie had not to break down crying right then. But she knew she couldn't. Despite everything that had happened Jackie was still a properly brought up society girl and had learnt long ago that emotions of grief and pain were to be expressed only in private. Still she held onto Brooke longer than normal, while the taller girl patted her hair and attempted to soothe her the best way she could. "You okay sweetie?" the taller brunette asked her shorter counterpart with concern. Jackie nodded and attempted to put on a brave face, but it did not fool her lifelong friend.

Steven took her hand after Brooke had let her go and began to walk down the aisle with her. Brooke immediately followed with Eric; Steven's adopted brother and his Best Man.

Once outside the church, Jackie was startled when Steven pulled her away from the crowd to the corner. She looked around her nervously, wondering why they were behind a pillar and what his intentions were. He smiled at her then and laid his hand on her cheek.

"You look a little freaked out Jackie. You can relax now, the nuptials are over. In fact I think it's time for me to be freaked out," he joked.

Jackie smiled weakly and replied "I am just a little tired that's all, I didn't sleep well last night and todays been such a whirlwind. I'll be fine."

"Don't worry, we have time to relax before the reception, you can rest for a little while before we head up to the party."

Though Steven was trying his best to comfort her, the thought of going up to the honeymoon suite terrified her. He had been a perfect gentleman throughout their 12 week courtship. He'd walk her to her door after their dates and kiss her goodnight, and while his hands occasionally roamed over her body, he'd immediately stop when he felt her tensing underneath his fingers. He had never complained but she knew that would probably change tonight. It's not like she could tell him she wanted them to go slow after they were already married. She had just hoped she could postpone the inevitable another day, surely if she kept plying him with drinks he would be fast asleep by the time they got to their room. But if he wanted them to head there before the reception then she didn't know if she could stop him from consummating the marriage.

She didn't reply and Steven took it as her acquiesce. He led her back to the bridal party and they spent the next half hour taking pictures outside the church.

Jackie tensed up once again when they reached the hotel. Brooke gave her another worried glance as Steven led her upto the bridal suite. Even through the fog of her depression, Jackie had to admit the room was breathtaking and the best part was the large French doors leading upto the balcony that overlooked the hotel pool. She cast a worried glance at the bed and marveled at the irony when she realized if it had been Michael she had married, this room would have her shrieking in delight, especially the bed that was covered in white satin sheets with pink rose petals strewn about. However, the sight of her new husband lying on the bed shattered the illusion.

Steven Hyde looked at the room they were put up in and gave a low whistle. This pad was as fancy as it got. Of course, he had spent 19 plus years living in Bud and Edna's rundown shack and then holed up in the Forman's dank basement before moving in with WB, so he still had to really get used to the outlandish ways of the rich. Not that he was too bothered by the décor right now. His attention was focused on his new bride.

He was a little freaked out by the fact that he was not freaked out about being married. In fact the past 3 months had been surreal. He had just gone out on a blind date one day, literally pushed into it by WB and Angie, and three months later the date was his wife. He still couldn't wrap his mind around how it had happened but something about the melancholy in her eyes had tugged at his heart and he had put up only a token protest when WB had suggested marriage.

Bud and Edna's toxic marriage had made him swear he was never being bullied down the aisle by any girl, no matter how hot. But staying with the Forman's had given him hope that not all families were like his parents and maybe one day he could work past his shit to actually have a normal life.

What he didn't expect was to work through it, or at least push it aside enough to get married in 3 months flat. Of course there was also that other tiny reason he had agreed to marry her but he didn't want to think about that, not today.

He sat up when he saw Jackie looking his way. He had to admit she was breathtakingly beautiful. He got up and went to her side by the window. Taking her in his arms he hooked his chin on her shoulder and breathed her in. He sensed her nervousness and smiled. They had not covered any bases throughout their courtship and he really hoped that would change today, but of course he was not going to push her into anything. After all, three months wasn't enough time to really get comfortable with one another and though he had had lots of one night stands and girls throwing themselves at him after only a single date, he figured Jackie was cut out of a different cloth and wouldn't just jump into bed with him.

Taking her hand he pulled her over to the bed and positioned himself in between her legs when she sat down. Cupping her face in his hands he kissed her deeply. His right hand went upto her hair while he moved his left hand to massage her shoulder and pull her closer to him. There was just something about kissing Jackie that was so different from any girl he had kissed before. His hands moved to the zipper of her dress when he felt her tense up. He kissed her on the forehead and whispered "Don't worry, we don't have to do anything if you're not ready yet, let's just take things slowly okay?"

Even though a part of him wanted to be inside her already, the grateful smile she gave him made it worth the blue balls she was unknowingly giving him.

As he began kissing her neck, Jackie was torn between her body that was telling her to give into the sensations he was eliciting in her and her heart that was telling her it would be unfair to both her and Steven to make love when someone else was on her mind. Nevertheless, she was glad he had agreed to go slow and make no protest when he pulled down her dress slightly from her shoulders, though her mind was swimming with memories of Michael and she didn't know what to do to stop it.

Steven had taken a nap shortly afterwards and she had stayed awake just looking at him. She was trying her best to push away the feeling of guilt eating at her. Here was such a caring, decent guy who had agreed to marry her even after knowing about her father's arrest and her family's fall from grace. And not only that, he was so careful not to force anything on her, and yet she couldn't let him into her heart because it was still so full of Michael. And thoughts of Michael brought a new wave of guilt that she had moved on, or been forced to move on, so shortly after he had passed away.

 _She still remembered wearing her favorite blue dress on their fifth date, the dress her father had bought her on her previous birthday. She had gone to the club to meet up with Michael, knowing her mother would have some snide poor boy remark to make if he picked her up from her house._

 _His eyes had roamed over her body when he had noticed her walking in. She had felt like the belle of the ball when he had kissed her in front of all the jealous skanks he knew were always hitting on him._

 _He had taken her ice skating that day, and though Jackie loved skating, Michael spent all of his time with one hand on the railing and the other stretched out to try and balance. Jackie had tried to get him to skate with her, but after falling on top of her thrice in a row, she had decided letting him practice on the sidelines was safer for her health, and her back._

 _Sitting on the benches removing his skates he had asked her "So, did you have fun today? I know how much you love skating."_

 _And knowing how much he had gone out of his comfort zone just to make her happy, she had blurted out the words she had been feeling since probably their first date._

 _"I love you Michael."_

 _And she was relieved when he had turned to her and said "I love you too Jackie."_

Lost in her thoughts like she was, she didn't realize the hands currently holding onto her hips did not belong to her former lover, at least not until she had turned around and looked into sky blue eyes instead of the melting brown ones she was thinking of. Steven laid a deep kiss on her before heading to the bathroom, telling her it was time to head upstairs to the wedding reception.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the third chapter of my first attempt at a multi-chapter fic, I would ask people to review but it just seems to be an exercise in futility. Thanks however to Jo (Aliyamad) and Prissy (nannygirl) for your incredible reviews and support and also those who have followed the story or added it to their favorites, if not for you guys this story was surely headed to Discontinuedville

* * *

Jackie tried not to laugh at Steven clumsily spinning her around the hall for what was supposed to be their first dance. He had already stepped on her toes twice and the front of her white wedding gown now had two very expensive shoe-marks on them. Somehow she found his efforts to be suave endearing, especially because he was concentrating so hard his face had turned red with effort. She slowed him down before he could throw her into the wedding cake and guided his steps. She took out her handkerchief and wiped the sweat that had formed on his brow and was dripping onto his suit.

She turned to look around at her guests and smiled when she saw Brooke looking at her. The taller girl gave her a thumbs up and Jackie nodded in acceptance. Maybe she was forced into this thing and maybe Steven wasn't the one. But he was still sweet and his gesture of waiting to get intimate even after they were married made her feel special. She saw how other rich, so called eligible men treated their wives. Many of them wanted a trophy on their arm and nothing else. Several openly had liaisons while their wives were expected only to produce a heir to their family and be satisfied with a loveless, albeit wealthy, marriage. At least she and Steven would have mutual respect and friendship.

She spotted her mother flirting with some suit up by the bar and her mood instantly changed. Slowly she was beginning to realize her mother didn't give a damn about her. She just didn't know how her mother hoped to stay in money by getting her married to Steven. Surely she wasn't expecting Jackie to funnel funds from Steven into her account because no way was she going to do that. She may have agreed to the marriage to placate Pam but she wasn't going to be one of those gold digging wives who only cared about how much money their husbands were bringing in.

Pam noticed her daughter looking at her and gave her a big smile, but Jackie could tell it wasn't genuine. She turned her head towards Steven instead. While she was busy glowering at Pam, he had managed to pull her close to him so they were now lightly swaying with her head resting on his shoulder and his arms around her lower back. An almost physical pain ripped through her heart when it took her back to dancing with Michael in the exact same way but much to her own surprise she didn't pull away from Steven. Instead she tightened her arms around his neck and buried her face in his neck, wishing desperately the arms encircling her belonged to someone else. She had after all missed this kind of intimacy and buried her guilt for the moment while she let Steven gently sway her.

Steven looked down when he felt Jackie hands tighten around his neck and smiled. She was already warming up to him. He thought he saw a brief flash of sorrow pass across her face but then she turned her face and nuzzled his neck so he figured he must have been mistaken. Boy, she smelled really good.

He kept dancing with her, though what they were doing couldn't really be called dancing, he kept swaying with her till he heard an almost audible grown coming from the general direction of Jackie's stomach. Jackie looked up at him then with an embarrassed smile.

Laughing he told her "You don't have to be embarrassed about that; you should hear my stomach after I've had a circle."

He had told Jackie of his favorite habit a few weeks ago and had even tried initiating her in the circle but she had resisted. Getting stoned was not something proper little Jackie could ever imagine doing.

While they sat eating at the table, Jackie had taken to pointing out her various relatives so Steven could get familiar with them. So far the only family he had met was her parents and Brooke. Brooke wasn't technically family but was closer to Jackie than her own parents were anyway. She had been very reluctant for Steven to meet her father, mainly because he was in prison, but he had assured her it was fine. Still the sight of a suited Steven Hyde asking a prison outfitted Jack Burkhart permission to marry his daughter was not something Jackie ever thought she would see. In her fantasies, both the prospective groom and her father's surroundings were different.

She was distracted from pointing out her plastic surgery obsessed aunt to Steven by a commotion at the entrance. A lady who looked to be two sheets to the wind was being held back by the hotel security while she kept pointing wildly towards Steven. She turned to look at Steven and was surprised to see the shock and anger on his face. At once she knew she was looking at Edna Hyde, Steven's birth mother. He got up and made towards his mother but Jackie took a hold of his hand and told him she wanted to come with him.

"Jackie, I'll deal with her. You don't have to come; I will just be a minute."

"No, I want to come with you; you don't have to deal with her alone."

"Don't worry about me, I don't intend on talking to her, I'll just let her know she was not invited and she is certainly not welcome here."

"Whatever it is, I want to come with you, please Steven. Remember how I didn't want you to meet my dad but I still took you there?"

Jackie herself didn't know why she was so adamant on going with Steven but she could tell he was very affected by his mother's arrival and she wanted to support him. He had been so wonderful to her and it was only right for her to show him how grateful she was. The only thing Steven had told her about Edna was that she had deserted him when he was barely 17 and the Forman's had took him in. He had also told her she had now come back but he wanted nothing to do with her.

Steven didn't say anything for a while and she was afraid she had angered him but then he squeezed her hand and nodded.

"Ok, but stay behind me and don't say anything to her, Edna has always been a mean drunk and I don't want her spewing her hate to you too."

Jackie smiled and nodded, even more convinced she was doing the right thing after hearing Steven wanted to protect her from his mother's wrath.

He led the way to the entrance and gestured for the security to let go of Edna. Then he told Edna to follow them and led her to a coatroom. No need for everyone to get an earful of their family drama.

"What are you doing here Edna? I thought I told you to stay away?"

"It's my son's wedding, how could I miss it. It's a nice place Steven, must have cost a fortune."

Steven sighed, knowing what she was trying to get at. But he wasn't in the mood to play games with her. He hadn't wanted Jackie to see this but it was inevitable. Ever since Edna had come back to Point Place she would drop by every few months to wiggle money out of her son. He didn't want to give her anything but he didn't want to have to deal with her so he kept paying her so she would leave him alone. Plus he didn't want to risk WB's reputation either. He decided to cut to the chase; Jackie didn't need to deal with this on her first day as a Hyde.

"How much money do you want Edna. How much to make you go away?"

Edna looked like she was about to reply when she noticed the waif like girl standing behind her son.

"Now wait a minute, I just got here. Will you not introduce your wife to her mother-in law?" saying so she started towards Jackie but Steven gently pushed her further behind him.

"She is not your daughter in law. If anything Mrs. Forman is more of a mother in law than you will ever be. Now just take the money and go." He removed all the money out of his wallet and thrust it towards Edna.

Edna looked at the money and debated on what she should do. Yes, she had come only for the money; she knew neither Steven nor WB would want her to make a scene. But if Steven thought he would go scot free he was sadly mistaken. She grabbed the money from his hand and stuffed it in her bra. Then she started towards Jackie again, and this time Jackie moved towards Edna too.

Steven tried to pull her behind again but she just squeezed his hand telling him not to worry so he let her face his mother.

Edna looked at the girl who her Steven had married. She had to admit the girl was a looker. But Edna herself had been a knockout before she got knocked up and had to give up her career. Plus she looked like she came from money; after all why else would a high society girl as beautiful as her want to marry her son.

She reached forward and caressed Jackie's cheek, Jackie mentally winced when she felt her alcohol fueled breath on her face. She felt Steven stiffen behind her but she didn't let her discomfort show.

"Such a pretty face, she's Pam Burkhart's daughter isn't she? Well, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree does it? I bet you're just thrilled to have married into money now that your daddy can't provide for you."

Jackie withdrew from Edna the same time as Steven came forward and pushed Edna's hand away. "OK, that's enough. I've given you the money, just go."

But Edna remained standing in her spot and didn't take her eyes off Jackie. The truth was she was trying to figure out why her son had married this girl in the first place. Her son was not the marrying kind. She thought Bud and she had taught him well enough to know Hyde's weren't the marrying kind. And yes the girl was pretty but she knew her sons reputation. Steven Hyde was a player just like Bud; girls threw themselves at him, so why bother getting married?

She reached out to touch Jackie again but the girl moved away this time. Still Edna wasn't dissuaded so easily.

"You're not pregnant are you? Is that how you got him to marry you? Did he pop your cherry and knock you up little girl?"

Jackie turned red with embarrassment but didn't say anything and she didn't need to. Steven had taken Edna's arm and was ushering her out of the room.

But Edna wanted to make sure she had the last word.

As Steven was pushing her out the door she held onto the frame and said to Jackie "You mark my words girl; in 30 years you will be where I am now. Doesn't matter what his birth certificate says, Steven is all Bud. He's going to make you miserable, walk away before it's too late. You can't trust a ….

But Jackie didn't hear the rest of Edna's hate fuelled speech because Steven had shut the door. Jackie just stood there not knowing what to do. Should she wait for Steven to come back or proceed to the party? Surely the incident would warrant a private discussion wouldn't it?

So she waited for Steven to come back. Just when she got tired waiting and was looking around for something to sit on Steven came back, she could tell from his expression he was embarrassed and angry. Since she didn't know what to say she thought it better to wait for him to start.

Steven Hyde could not meet Jackie's eyes. What was he to tell her? She had basically been ambushed by Edna and he had just stood by and watched it happen. Anger and embarrassment were fighting for dominance but he knew he had to be calm for Jackie's sake.

"Listen, I'm really sorry about her. She's a really mean drunk; don't take anything she said seriously. She gets her jollies by putting others down."

Jackie hesitated because she could see how angry Steven was, and even though she knew he was not angry at her she wasn't sure she should approach him right then. So she walked towards him but made sure to keep an arms distance.

"You don't have to apologize; it's not your fault she is like that."

"Maybe not, but I know how she is and yet I let her talk to you, and today of all days, I should have known better."

Jackie got closer to him and repeated herself "Steven, really there is no need to apologize. But if you want to talk about it I am here to listen."

"No, there's nothing to talk about, let's just go back to the party all right."

"Are you sure, maybe we should….

But she didn't continue when she noticed his hands were balled at his sides and he had begun to look even more uncomfortable, she didn't want to push him right then. So she just nodded and hesitantly took his arm.

"Ok, let's go, everyone is going to wonder where we went off to."

Steven gave her a relieved smile, glad she wasn't pushing the topic, because he hated serious discussions. So to lighten the mood her joked "Oh don't worry about that, they'll probably think were consummating the marriage in a closet somewhere."

He smiled cheekily when he noticed the blush jump onto Jackie's face and putting his arm over her shoulder he led her back to the party.

To hell with Edna!


	4. Chapter 4

**First of all let me start by thanking all of you who have read my story thus far and have followed favorited and especially reviewed it. It makes me so happy when I see a new review and I have received some very sweet ones. Secondly, I cant apologize enough for the time it took to get this chapter in. I can offer a variety of excuses but at the end of the day that's exactly what they are, just excuses. But I honestly did have a tough time with this one simply because I wanted to show their relationship growing and yet didn't want them to get close so fast that it would seem unrealistic. And when a month had passed since my last update and I was no closer to finishing this chapter, I decided to just go with my thoughts and put it out there and now you guys need to review and tell me what I am doing right and what I am not (but please be nice). Lastly I promise to not only finish this story but also that no future chapters will take such a long time to be updated. Once again please accept my apologies, I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review.**

* * *

Jackie startled awake when she felt someone lightly shake her shoulder. With a groan she tried to turn to the other side and return to her dream but Steven was having none of that. He pulled her up gently till she was looking at him through one eye in annoyance. Steven smiled at what his wife called her energy conservation mode, why open both eyes when one can do the job. That's how she woke up every morning, looking around her with only one eye open, till she judged the day to be worthy enough to wake up.

"What is it Steven? Its early still, the sun hasn't even risen!" she exclaimed looking out the curtained windows, it was still dark outside.

It had been a fortnight since the wedding and things had changed quite a bit in that short span of time. Steven Hyde had been surprised to see a different side to Jackie emerge, even when they were doing their speed courtship she had always been distant, a little aloof if he had to be honest with himself. But apparently he was doing something right because the newly married Hyde's were getting along like a house on fire. He suspected it was because he was doing the honorable thing by giving her time to adjust to her new role and not forcing anything on her because intimacy was still a bit of an issue. And truth be told he was getting a bit desperate especially in the mornings when Jackie's sheet would be on the floor next to the bed and her skirt would be bunched up near her waist giving her husband a nice view of the goods he still hadn't been allowed to touch, or voluntarily see for that matter, covered in silk or lace or whatever they were called.

"Come on, gotta show you something" he told her, gently pulling on her hand.

Jackie reluctantly let Steven pull her up and tied her robe around herself while he stood by waiting impatiently. After she was done and had smoothed down her hair, ignoring Steven's eye roll, she took his hand and he led her down to the large kitchen and informal dining area. Jackie wondered why they were sneaking into their own kitchen at

"Steven! That watch says it's four in the morning, why are we sneaking…" the rest of her sentence was muffled by her husband's hand being placed on her mouth. He indicated with his other hand for her to keep quiet but Jackie didn't say anything and suddenly a predatory gleam came into her eyes. Before Steven could deduce what was happening he felt a stinging sensation on the palm that was covering Jackie's mouth and he yelped before quickly pulling his now red hand away from the palm biter. He looked at Jackie incredulously but couldn't be angry at her when she started giggling uncontrollably.

"I used to do this to Brooke when we were kids, she didn't appreciate it either."

"Ok, remind me never to cover your mouth again. Also remind me to send a medal of honor to Brooke for not throttling you in your sleep."

"Steeeven.." Steven was about to put his hand on her mouth again purely by reflex when he caught himself and signaled for her to keep quiet.

Glancing towards the kitchen he chuckled when he realized the subject he had come to bust was still oblivious about the burnout cum respectable businessmen (well mostly) and the palm biter out in the hall.

Angie Barnett was startled when the kitchen lights suddenly came on and she knew she was busted when she saw her brother and his new wife standing at the entrance looking at her. Her brother had one of those evil smirks on his face but she was not concerned about that. No, she was afraid of Jackie's reaction. She wondered if it was possible to pretend she had been sleep eating.

"Angie" she heard Jackie exclaim. The girl in question cowered near the kitchen island and tried unsuccessfully to hide her ice-cream. But Jackie was having none of it. She speed walked towards her sister in law and pulled away the bowl from her. She gave another angry squeal when she saw the bowl was not only almost empty but also had sprinkles and gummy bears and what not in it.

"Angie, how are you supposed to lose any weight if you sneak into our kitchen in the middle of the night and eat all the unhealthy stuff I confiscated from your fridge" she asked in annoyance. Angie and Jackie had been friends for a little longer than she had known Steven, but they had already formed a firm friendship. And Jackie had been unsuccessfully trying to get Angie to eat healthier almost since they met, she was now beginning to think it was a lost cause.

"I'm sorry Jackie, but this is my comfort food, you can't expect me to survive on those bland salads n soups you've been sending me. Steven, help me out here" she pleaded, looking at her brother.

But her brother just smirked and said "You were the one who told her to help you lose weight. You should have known better. She lets me eat all the ice-cream I want." Saying so he looked towards his wife and winked.

Jackie blushed, living with Steven was turning out to be not so bad. Memories of Michael still assaulted her and intimacy was still an issue but she had found comfort in Steven. He was not only willing to listen to her trash talk her mom, but he also joined in her outrage when she told him about Pam always putting her down and her obsessive need to be perfect stemming from that fact. He had told her then that she was perfect even with messy hair and in pyjamas. She had almost melted at the compliment.

She turned towards Angie again and said "Look Angie, you were the one who told me you were dedicated to my plan. I don't understand how you can give up so easily. I once gave up chocolate for a whole year because my mom told me it causes acne."

"But Jackie, I thought would be allowed at least a few indulgences once in a while. I don't think even prisoners would survive only on salads and soups."

Jackie was about to reply when she stopped by the look on Angie's face. The poor girl did look distraught. And after all, she wasn't fat or anything though she could stand to lose a few extra pounds.

She told Angie "Tell you what, tomorrow I will draw up another diet plan for you. And make sure to add a few indulgences now and then. But you have to stick to it otherwise I am not going to help anymore. And then that designer dress you bought will never fit. "

Angie vigorously nodded her head. She looked sadly at her half full bowl still in Jackie's hand before shutting the kitchen door behind her and heading to her own house next door.

Steven laughed as soon as the door was closed. Encircling Jackie in his arms he whispered in her ear "I love it when you're bossy. It's such a turn on."

Jackie blushed furiously but didn't say anything. They remained like that till Steven let her go and headed towards the freezer himself. He half turned towards his wife and asked "You want some babe?"

Jackie shook her head "No thanks, I'm still trying to get rid of this extra weight I've put on" saying so she patted at some non-existent fat on her stomach. Steven would've liked to pat her down to feel for non-existent fat himself but figuring he wouldn't have much of a chance of that he turned back to his sundae in the works.

He knew he was playing dirty but Jackie seriously needed to get rid of her inferiority complex so he made it exactly how he knew his wife would love it, with chocolate sauce, caramel and salted nuts on top of the ice-cream.

He then sat on the kitchen island and spooned some into his mouth, all the while pretending not to notice how Jackie's eyes followed his movements.

Jackie knew what Steven was doing but couldn't help but be very tempted. After all what were a few extra pounds, Steven didn't seem to find her fat after all. So when he turned towards her and held out a spoonful of ice-cream she nodded and opened up her mouth. And boy, was the ice-cream really good.

Steven grinned at her and spent the next few minutes taking turns to alternatively eat the ice-cream himself and feed it to Jackie. Neither thought of getting another spoon so Jackie could feed herself.

When they got to bed again, Jackie surprised both Steven and herself when she planted her lips on her husbands. She had rarely been the one to initiate any kind of intimacy. Before Steven could misunderstand though she spoke up "Steven, I am still not ready to go all the way, but I do think we've come far enough to … you know to….. Jackie looked around, lost for words for once till Steven drew her face back to himself and said "I know, just relax babe, we'll go only as far as you want to, nothing more."

Steven kissed her deeply as he guided her to lay down on the bed. His fingers ran through her silky curls and moved his lips from her own to her collarbone, pleased when Jackie made a soft mewing noise to signal her pleasure. He wanted to push his arousal into her to show her the effect she was having on him but he decided against it. After all she had made it clear they weren't going all the way.

He continued nipping lightly at her neck and collarbone before slowly opening up the first few buttons of her pyjama top, reluctantly ready to stop if she stiffened. But he was surprised when she didn't stop him but instead put her lips on his again and tongued him deeply. Emboldened by Jackie's actions he gently opened the last few buttons of her top before parting the flaps to reveal her chest to him. Jackie stopped kissing him and looked at him then and he knew at once she was embarrassed by her chest size, but he didn't know why. She may have been smaller than most girls he had been with but she was perfect. To reassure her he covered one of her breasts with his warm palm and gently squeezed, smiling down upon her when she gasped and saying "So beautiful."

Afterwards, Steven Hyde lay on his bed with a satisfied smile on his face and a sleeping Jackie on his chest. He didn't know why he was grinning like an idiot, after all he had only gotten to second base with Jackie. But something about being with her was different from all the others. Never had second base felt so good with anyone else. She had looked so innocent looking up at him with eyes so full of trust and arousal. And the way she touched him sent electric signals shooting straight down to his groin. He certainly wanted more of that. He looked down upon his sleeping wife and smiled again, she had never slept so close to him before and now she was practically lying on top of him, shirtless. His arousal had not died down yet and he briefly contemplated relieving himself in the ensuite bathroom but Jackie's weight felt so good in his arms that he didn't want to move. So he pulled the comforter over Jackie and himself and settled down to sleep, still holding on to his wife tightly.

Jackie opened her eyes as soon as she heard Steven's breathing slow down and she was sure he was asleep. She didn't try to move because the death grip her husband had on her meant she would definitely awake him in the process. Instead she used her free hand to wipe at the tears that were threatening to spill. She was so confused. Getting to second base with Steven had felt so good and she had almost given in, she certainly wanted to, when he had tried to slide his hand inside her pants. A sudden image of Michael had come to her though and she had stopped him immediately, but she couldn't ignore the fact that her body wanted more. She was beginning to realize how sexy her husband really was. But her heart and mind were on another wavelength and she just didn't know what to do anymore.

She spent the next few hours till dawn just staring at Steven and trying to calm the storm raging within her before he finally woke up. Looking into his clear blue eyes she couldn't help but register the warm feeling building up in her chest as her lips involuntarily turned upwards. As for what it meant, she would think about that later.


	5. Chapter 5

Jackie was doing her daily run at the country club when she saw her mother flit onto the balcony of the club restaurant and wave to her. Jackie scowled; her mother had been making increasing visits to the club in the guise of meeting her daughter. Jackie however wasn't fooled; Pam was not one to wake up early in the morning for no reason. She was more inclined to late evening cocktail parties and waking up at noon. This was just Pam's way of prying into her daughters married life.

She had tried dropping by her daughter's marital home on a few occasions but Jackie had either made excuses or visited with her mother shortly before coming up with an urgent errand that just could not wait. Jackie indicated to her mother that she would take a while as she still hadn't finished her run but her mother just waved her on cheerily, her hand holding onto a glass of juice as opposed to her staple champagne.

Jackie wanted to run straight home instead of going back into the club but she knew trying to avoid her mother was of no use. One thing the Burkhart ladies shared was their persistent nature. Better get the latest round of lecture over with, she thought as she headed to Pam's table.

Her mother's disapproving look on spotting her already had her on edge and she knew what was coming even before Pam spoke "Oh honey, you should have taken a shower and changed, what will people say if they see you. You're after all a Barnett now; you can't walk about in sweats without any make up on." Pam looked around nervously; as if afraid someone was going to judge her for Jackie's current unrefined look.

Jackie held back her temper at her mother's shallowness but couldn't help the slight edge in her voice when she replied back "Actually mom, I'm a Hyde now. My husband is Steven Hyde, not Barnett." She didn't know why it irritated her so much but Pam spoke of Steven only in terms of his rich family and his business, it's like she saw him as a rich package as opposed to an individual married to her daughter.

"Well he may be a Hyde Jackie, but the lovely house you're living in and all the comforts you'll are enjoying is because of William Barnett. God knows if Bud and Edna had stuck around your husband would have either been in jail, pumping gas or dead. You certainly wouldn't be married to him."

Now while Jackie knew what her mother said was true, at least about the marriage part, she couldn't help but defend her husband against the other allegations "Actually mom, Steven was taken care of by the Forman's even when he lived under the same roof as Bud and Edna. If anything it is Red and Kitty that have made Steven who he is. He may not have been rich without W.B. around but he certainly wouldn't be in jail or dead. As for me marrying him, I didn't want to marry him because I wasn't in love with him, if I was it wouldn't matter to me what he did, even if he was pumping gas."

Pam recoiled as if physically stung by her daughters words "Jackie, I would certainly not allow you to marry a guy who pumped gas. What will people say, Jack Burkhart's daughter married to a commoner?"

"Oh get off it Mom, I think people are more interested in talking about all the money Dad embezzled from the town than my married life."

Pam looked around to see if anybody had heard Jackie before looking back at her daughter with a glare.

"Keep your voice down Jackie; do you want everyone to listen to our conversation? You know well that your Dad was framed. He has not taken a single penny that didn't belong to him."

"Really mom, then what was with all the papers he burned a few weeks before getting caught, and all those offshore account details he gave you the night before the police came calling?"

Pam looked flustered but didn't back down "I don't know what has gotten into you. You used to be such a proper little girl. Now suddenly you're talking back to your own mother." Pam delicately rubbed her eyes while sniffling inaudibly.

Jackie sighed and placed her hand over her mothers, she knew very well that her mother was putting on an act but she didn't want to extend this less than cordial morning talk any more than needed. She had to get back in time for breakfast with Steven. She had come to really enjoy their morning routine. He'd talk about his day, she'd tell him what new torture techniques she had created for Angie's weight loss and they'd both laugh. Steven was also teaching her something called burning, she hadn't got a hang of it yet but she was hopeful. Plus, when her husband smiled at her and called her his little grasshopper, she couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach.

"I'm sorry mom; I didn't mean to upset you. It doesn't matter whether I would have hypothetically married a commoner or not does it? Let's just forget about it."

As if her daughters apology had miraculously chased away her tears, Pam looked up from her tissue with a dazzling smile "That's quite okay honey, consider it forgotten. Now tell me how married life is going. Had Steven made plans for a honeymoon yet?"

"No Mom, he is very busy with a new project. He can't take time off right now."

What she didn't tell her mother was that W.B., Steven and Angie were trying to work out something so Steven and she could go on their honeymoon but it was Jackie itself who had insisted there was no hurry and that he should concentrate on work first. The Hyde's hadn't rounded any more bases since their progression from first to second base a few weeks ago and Jackie didn't see that changing soon.

"Well make sure he takes you someplace fabulous honey. Your father and I took a month long vacation to Aruba after we were married."

"I'm sure we'll work something out Mom but I really got to go" she said standing from the table "Steven will have woken up now and I want to reach home in time for breakfast."

"Of course! I knew I had raised my daughter up to be a proper wife. You have to make sure to take care of your husband properly; we don't want him losing interest in the marriage now do we? I'll see you soon honey."

Though Jackie would have liked to protest on her mother's antiquated opinions on a wife's role in a house, she couldn't help but feel nervous about her mother's dialogue about keeping a man interested. After all Steven was a highly desirable man and she was taking advantage of him by not being available to him intimately. Shaking her head and deciding to deal with that particular topic another time she kissed her mom lightly on the cheek and took her leave.

But she couldn't help but think of what her mother had said all the way home. She knew things would have to change, and fast.

Steven Hyde looked up from his newspaper as Jackie walked in looking flustered. He knew by now what that meant "I take it Pam paid you another visit at the club this morning?"

Jackie didn't say anything as she took her seat at the dining table and waited till the help had served them their breakfast and left them alone. Steven folded his newspaper and gave his wife his full attention.

"More like ambushed me. If I ever get that shallow Steven, just shoot me."

"Come on babe, I am sure it wasn't that bad."

"You don't know my mother Steven; she has to know every little thing. She likes to be in control but I am not a small child you know. I'm a married lady; surely I can take care of myself."

Steven looked at his wife in amusement. He was pleased she was warming up to her new role as his wife but he couldn't agree much with her not being a child anymore, not when she was sulking just like one. That pout of hers was cute as hell though, he just wanted to push his lips against hers and turn that frown upside down.

"Babe, you're not even nineteen, if you were any younger I would have been marrying a minor."

"Whatever Steven, if I am big enough to get married I am big enough to handle my own affairs. She just likes to pry because she has nothing better to do. It's not like we have any money anyway, it wouldn't kill her to get a job or something."

Jackie realized what she had said and shut her mouth. She hadn't wanted to say that out loud, it had just come out. She didn't want Steven to know the only reason Pam had got them hitched was because of the Hyde money. She may have agreed to the marriage only because of Pam, but she certainly had not married him for his money. And truth be told, she and Steven had grown very close. She may have rejoiced for joy a few weeks ago had the marriage been called off but now that she knew the kind of person her husband was, she knew she would rather stay with Steven than her mother. Love between the Hyde's may have been still a long way off but whatever nameless bond they had was worth keeping.

Steven though didn't seem to notice Jackie's slip; instead he placed his palm over his wife's hand and said to her "You have money Jackie, whatever is mine will always be yours."

Jackie's hand was midway to her heart when he added "As long as you don't go buying any more of those crystal unicorns."

"Steven" she slapped him on the chest as he began to chuckle. Jackie and Angie had gone shopping a few weeks ago and come back with a pair of crystal unicorns that had certainly cost more than a pretty penny. Unfortunately for her, Steven had not shared the same enthusiasm for the 'glass horses' as her and she had sulked around for the rest of the day till he reluctantly agreed that she could place the unicorns on the side tables on either side of their bed.

The Hyde's spent the rest of the breakfast talking about what they were going to do that day. Jackie was going over to Brooke's place for a girls day since Brooke didn't have to work that day. Hyde could tell she was pretty excited about it, between Brooke's new job and their new marriage; the friends hadn't had much time to catch up.

"Tell you what babe, how about we go out to dinner tonight? Angie was telling me about this new place that's opened up, of course she also moaned about how she couldn't go eat there because of the diet chart my wife gave her" he smirked at Jackie, his grasshopper was a born burn master, he didn't need to teach her anything.

"That sounds great Steven. I'll wear that new dress I got at the mall" her face suddenly darkened "Though according to my mother, emerald is not my color." Pam had somehow managed to guilt her daughter into a trip to the mall but her mother had been less than impressed with her daughter's choice. She had bought it anyway; sure that Steven would appreciate it.

Steven noticed the downward turn of his wife's mouth and sighed. He had always noticed Jackie's normally healthy self-esteem deflated when in the presence of her mother.

He pulled up Jackie's chin to make her look up into his eyes "Hey, I'm sure you'll look beautiful. I'm sure Pam is just jealous because she can't hold a candle to my girl."

Jackie blushed furiously and looked down "Do you want me to wear it and show you. Make sure it looks okay?"

"Babe, don't worry about it. You'll knock the socks of those broads ok." He kissed her on the head and headed to the bedroom to get dressed.

Making sure Jackie was still busy reading the paper in the kitchen he picked up the phone and dialed a number. He huffed irritably when he got the answering machine but decided to leave a message anyway.

"Pam, it's Hyde. We have a problem. Call me on my office number when you get the message."

He hung up the phone and looked down the stairs to make sure Jackie hadn't been around to hear him. He didn't want to have to explain the situation to his wife, not yet at least. But if he wanted to have a real marriage he knew he would have to come clean with her eventually.


	6. Chapter 6

**Though I stay away from writing straight smut, the second half of this chapter contains sexual language, nudity and suggestive themes. Reader discretion is strongly advised. Also, the story picks up from this chapter. You'll have a clue of what Hyde spoke to Pam about, though the actual scene between Hyde and Pam is in the next chapter. That's where you'll also find out why Hyde agreed to marry Jackie. Lastly, this chapter (mainly the second half) was hard to write for me as a JH shipper, so apologies in advance if it makes for hard reading.**

* * *

Jackie lay on her bed wide awake and worried. The clock on the wall showed it was almost midnight and yet her husband had not come home. She turned to look at the side of the bed Steven usually occupied and a tired sigh left her lips. There was something going on with him, if only she could figure out what it was.

Jackie didn't understand why he had gotten so busy all of a sudden. His business was always demanding and she knew he was working on a new project but he never stayed out so late since they had married. But in the past week or so, she would be lucky to get a few moments with him before he was busy rushing to office or locked up in his study working. But the thing that really bothered her was that he was acting quite aloof with her. She could understand being busy but even when they had a few moments together he didn't hug her or kiss her or do anything that he used to do before. She had initially put it down to tiredness but she had an uneasy feeling there was more to it than that. She remembered he had been his normal self up until the last weekend; in fact he had even given her a patient listening when she had whined about her mother dropping in to ambush her at the club. He had even promised to take her out to dinner that night but that was when everything had suddenly changed.

Jackie had been waiting for him that night, dressed in the new emerald dress she had bought. He hadn't told her what time he would be home so she had dressed and sat waiting for him to get home. When it was 8 and he still hadn't come she had rung his office only to be told he was in an important meeting and couldn't be disturbed. She had left a message to have him call her but was very surprised when she got a call back an hour later not from her husband but from his secretary saying he had been caught up in work and shouldn't be expected at home all evening.

She had reluctantly taken off her dress and wiped away her makeup, but instead of going to bed she had waited up for him. The next thing she knew she was being carried to her bed by her husband. She hadn't even realized she had fallen asleep. She wanted to talk to him about his day but before she could say anything he had laid her on the bed and walked towards the bathroom. Unfortunately, Jackie had fallen asleep again and when she had woken the next morning, Steven had already left.

She couldn't help but be reminded of her mother's warning to her. Was Steven tiring of her holding back intimacy from him, had she done anything to anger him? What would she do if her were having an affair. She had been so wrapped up in her lingering feelings for Michael she had been unfair to Steven, and now he had turned to some whore to give him what she wouldn't. 'Oh God, now what was she going to do'.

As if her thoughts had summoned him, she heard Steven enter the house and she rushed out to the hallway to greet him.

"Hey" Jackie stood up immediately and took a step towards her husband, but stopped midway when instead of the usual welcoming smile he'd give her he was in fact frowning and pressing his temple.

"Steven, are you okay, do you have a headache? "She walked towards him again but she was rebuffed when he walked towards the bedroom instead.

"Yeah, I think I am just going to go to bed. I'm exhausted."

Before he could close the door though, he felt Jackie's hand pushing against it and he let it go with a sigh. Taking a glass of water he downed the tablets while Jackie just stood at the end of the bed looking at him.

"Steven, I know you are tired but I thought we could spend some time together, I haven't really seen much of you in a few days."

"I'm sorry Jackie but now is not a good time. My head feels like it is splitting open."

Instead of feeling rejected, Jackie smiled at his statement instead. "No problem, I'll massage your head. I used to do this for my dad all the time."

She moved towards Hyde and before he could react she had his head resting on her shoulder while she gently massaged his temple. She could smell the beer wafting off him and wondered what kind of office allowed one to drink that much.

Steven felt rigid against her at first but as she continued to massage his temples, he relaxed and let himself put his weight on Jackie.

"You know Steven, my daddy loved my head massages, and he said it made him sleep well. Sometimes he'd ask me to massage his head even when he didn't have a headache just so he could fall asleep."

Steven smiled lightly at that which lifted Jackie's spirits. She was going to get to the bottom of his odd behavior and she was going to do it today.

She continued pressing his temples and then slowly moved towards his shoulders, letting his head rest on the headboard. She slowly undid the buttons on his shirt, nervously looking to see if he made any move to stop her, he didn't.

She pushed the shirt off him while she continued massaging him shoulders. Steven's eyes were closed but she could see he was enjoying the massage.

"Does that feel good Steven? She asked and was met with a slight nod from her husband, though his eyes remained closed.

She continued her massage; all the while looking towards Steven's face to make sure the massage was relaxing him enough to let his guard down. She had been moving closer to Steven and she finally stopped when his lips were mere inches from his and suddenly she was met with the startled sky blue eyes of her husband.

Before he could say anything though, she had cradled his face in her hands as she spoke sincerely to him "Steven, I've missed you." She then placed a sweet kiss over her husband's lips, swiping her tongue over his mouth asking for entrance.

Instead of granting her entrance though, Steven pushed her off himself slowly. She could sense his guard had gone up again.

"Jackie, I am really tired. Please can we do this tomorrow? I just wanna get some sleep."

Jackie may have not known much, but she did know that her husband was hiding something. But she didn't want to push him.

She pecked his lips once more and said "Ok, you go to sleep. We'll talk in the morning. Goodnight Steven."

"Good night Jackie".

Jackie lay awake for the next few hours, tossing and turning in her bed next to her sleeping husband.

Just when the sun had started to paint the sky red, she heard Steven fidgeting in his sleep. He was mumbling something incoherent and shaking his head from side to side.

Jackie immediately cuddled into his side to calm him down, which seemed to work as his mumblings disintegrated into a few random, still incoherent words.

Looking down upon her sleeping husband, a rush of possession she had never felt before overwhelmed her and before she knew what was happening, she had her lips on her husbands and was rewarded when a few seconds later his lips started moving in tandem with hers.

Deciding to just not overthink for once, she started pulling on his shoulders to get him closer to her.

Steven, who was still in between sleep and wakefulness eventually woke up to find his lips glued to his wife's while his hands had somehow made their way to her ass and were pulling her closer to his pelvis.

As if zapped by a sudden bolt of electricity, he harshly pushed her away from himself and sat up.

Jackie couldn't stifle her gasp as she felt Steven push her away. She looked at him in confusion only to suddenly get scared by the angry expression on his face.

"Jackie, what did you think you were doing? God, I am not in the mood to make out okay."

"Steven, I'm sorry. I know I've withheld sex from you all this time so I know you're probably irritated. But I was thinking maybe today we'd go all the way" she offered with a hopeful, nervous sign.

Steven snorted "Maybe huh, It always has to be according to you doesn't it. It's always what Jackie wants and Jackie loves. Nobody else is important but that whom Jackie loves isn't it?"

Jackie couldn't understand what Steven was talking about but she was seriously hurt by his tone of voice. He had always been patient with her and now she was even surer that he had found someone else to fulfill his sexual desires and was therefore no longer interested in her.

A very unfamiliar feeling of jealousy and regret brought tears to her eyes and she averted her face so Steven wouldn't see she was crying. Unfortunately she couldn't help but sniffle which caught her husband's attention.

Steven Hyde was just trying to cool himself down when he noticed Jackie discreetly trying to dab her eyes and heard her sniffle. He immediately felt guilty. That bitch Pam had caused all this, driven a wedge between them that had made him turn away from his wife, whose only fault was not being strong enough to stand up to her mother.

He said quietly "Jackie, I'm sorry I didn't mean any of that, it's just work stress I'm taking out on you."

When she didnt say anything nor turn to face him, he gently pulled on her hand and though she initially resisted she eventually let him pull her onto his lap.

Forcing the images which had been torturing him from a week away, he pushed the hair off Jackie's face and wiped her eyes dry. "I'm sorry Jackie, none of that was about you. Please believe me. I don't want to hurt you Grasshopper."

Hearing the familiar nickname in the gentle tone of voice her husband always used for her brought forth a fresh round of tears from the brunette. This time instead of averting her face though, she pushed herself against her husband's chest and started sobbing.

Steven Hyde felt guiltier than ever. He hadn't meant to make her cry. He hadn't realized what his behavior was doing to her. Scratch that, he had known what his behavior was doing and he had reveled in her confusion and hurt, thinking she deserved it for keeping him in the dark. But he had finally realized it wasn't really Jackie's fault after all. He held her tight against himself while he tried to gently rock her to sleep. He was so tempted to kiss her with all he had. He wanted to be inside her more than anything, but after what had happened earlier tonight and what he had found out from Pam a week ago, he knew he didn't deserve her, not till he had come clean to her at least.

 **Earlier that Evening**

Steven sat at the bar he used to frequent as a penniless teenager. Nobody would recognize him here. He tried to concentrate on the Zeppelin playing on the radio but his mind was elsewhere, like it had been every day that week. All he could see was Jackie standing in her bikini, talking to a guy whose face was indistinguishable. Fast forward to Jackie ice skating while the same no faced guy looked at her from the margins. Jackie drinking hot cocoa with the guy, Jackie telling the guy she loved him, Jackie making love to the guy.

He slammed down his beer. The alcohol was not working. He had already drowned a six pack but the images of Jackie with the so called love of her life were still swirling in his brain, making him want to seriously hurt somebody.

He was distracted when he felt a hand brush past his and swipe his beer. He turned to look at the foolish person begging to be punched and smirked when he saw who it was.

"Hey Tracy, long time no see". Tracy was his pot supplier's girlfriend and his occasional sex buddy. He hadn't seen her in a few months though.

"Indeed, maybe that's because you've stopped coming around here Hyde. Heard you got hitched to the mayor's daughter. She as good as me at giving head?" Tracy rasped, shoving her ample cleavage in Steven's face.

Steven smirked, suddenly realizing there was a great way to distract himself from the running collage of Jackie and her no face boyfriend.

"You know what, I'm not sure. It's been a while since we've got it on. You want to refresh my memory" If a little voice inside him told him that this was very wrong, he told it to go fuck itself and held his hand out to Tracy.

Tracy took a hold of his hand and led him to the back of the bar where there were a few cheap motel style rooms for people who were too drunk to go home or didn't want to.

Steven Hyde obediently followed Tracy, though his pesky conscience was getting louder with each step he took. Fuck loyalty, he thought to himself. He had tried to be a good guy and look where that had got him; it was time to go back to the basics.

He made himself comfortable on the bed while Tracy locked the door. She turned to face him and made to remove her cap off but he asked her to keep it on. With the cap on, he could pretend she was blonde, a redhead even. He didn't want to see any brunette locks tonight.

She obliged and walked towards him, stripping her tank top off before she could even get to the bed. Hyde forced himself to pull her towards him, kneading her breasts through her bra while she worked on stripping him of his shirt.

He felt around Tracy's back and opened up her bra before throwing it off and pulling her on top of him, tonguing her relentlessly.

The voice in his head was now blaring loud and consistent like a damn ambulance siren but he was determined to block it out. Running out of patience and just wanting the images in his head of Jackie with another guy to stop, he rolled Tracy onto the bed and pulled down her pants, hastily slipping off his own pants, taking his boxers with it as well.

"Hey, you got any rubbers with you?"

"Yeah, they're in my purse on the nightstand."

Steven crossed the room to look through Tracy's purse. He found a condom and went back to the bed, hovering over Tracy.

He worked the condom on him with one hand while he used his other to tease her nipples to attention. Tracy closed her eyes and stretched out on the bed, the movement dislodging her cap so her hair cascaded down her shoulders like a black waterfall. Steven immediately stopped and looked transfixed at her hair, thinking of another girl with raven hair who was waiting for him at home.

He would've have still ignored the guilt with the excess of anger he was feeling towards his wife, if Tracy hadn't suddenly called him "Steven" and reached out for him in a way which reminded him of how Jackie had reached out for him just a few weeks ago. The image of the trust at which she had looked at him, shyly asking for him to come to her, it quelled the burning anger within him for an instant, replacing it with a tender feeling towards his wife.

Luckily for Steven, that was all that was needed to hurriedly put his clothes back on while Tracy used all the tricks she knew to get him to complete what he had come to the room for. He had slammed the door and literally run to his car, hearing Tracy's threats about exposing his deeds to his wife all the way to the end of the road.

* * *

 **Bad Hyde! How the hell is he ever going to come clean to Jackie about Tracy ? Is there anything else he needs to get off his chest ? Will he confront her about Michael Kelso, what did Pam actually tell him? Also, is Jackie really ready to make love to Hyde or was she acting in desperation ? Stay tuned for more. Dont forget to review.**


End file.
